The present invention relates to the digitization of a fast closed-loop control having heretofore been practised in an analog operational amplifier.
It has been conventional to use an analog control for the fast closed-loop control employed in a thyristor type Ward-Leonard system, etc. Recently, also a programmed digital control has become possible owing to the rapid progress of microprocessors. This digital control, however, has had the disadvantage that the arrangement of a control system is more complicated than in the analog control.